Crazy Love
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: Sasuke mulai gila. Minato pergi, Naruto mulai strees dengan tingkah Sasuke. "Aku menang kau kalah!. "Tidak. Aku menang kau yang kalah" SasuNaru fict. CHAPTER DUA UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER BY: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: typo (s),yaoi,ancur,gaje,dan semua kekurangan ada pada fict pemirsa fict ini bersegel SSA (suka-suka Author..:v)**

**PAIR:SasuNaru…:***

**UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya**

**Present:**

**CRAZY LOVE**

"jadi dia anak Minato"

"iya tuan"

"hn,menarik,baguslah aku tidak perlu repot-rePot mencari tahu alamatnya"

"ayo jalan "

"baik tuan"

Jadi kau anak Minato yah,,hmm menarik juga kau lebih manis dari ayahmu ,aku harus memilikimu,batin Uchiha Sasuke ,seorang pemuda tampan yang belakangan ini terus mengamati seorang pemuda cantik murid KHS (Konoha High School),setiap hari sasuke selalu menyematkan diri untuk melihat pujaan hatinya,walaupun senumpuk apapun pekerjaannya iya tak peduli,baginya melihat pemuda manis disebrang sana adalah kewajibannya.

**Tuk tuk tuk**

Sasuke menekan handphonenya,nampaknya ia ingin menghubungi seseorang.

"hallo?"

(hallo ada apa sasuke?)

"kau sedang apa?"

(aku sedang bersama anakku)

"hn,aku bosan,boleh malam ini aku bertamu kerumahmu?''

(a—ah iy boleh)

"hn,kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti malam dear~"

(iya)

**Tut tut tut**

Sasuke menghentikan acara telpon-teleponannya dengan kekasih gelapnya,yah kekasih gelapnya karna selama ini sasuke tidak pernah memberitahukan kepada publik bahwa iya mempunyai kekasih,karna iya pikir itu hanya akan merepotkannya saja,mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang pembisnis muda yang terkenal,dan satu alasan yang paling jitu adalah ia mencintai orang lain,bahaya 'kan kalau ketahuan kekasihnya,apalagi orang yang ia cintai adalah anak kandung dari kekasih gelapnya.

**#####uchiyunahitsu####**

**Naruto pov**

Kenapa dengan ayah,kok wajahnya memerah,setelah menerima telepon ntah dari siapa..apakah dari kekasih barunya..ayah~ kapan aku memilikimu yah~,aku tau ini salah…aku mencintai ayahku lebih dari seorang anak mencintai ayahnya..aku tak tau kenapa aku jadi begini,ayah selalu membuatku nyaman didekatnya,,membuat perasaan terlarang ini muncul secara perlahan ..ibu..apakah jika kau masih ada didunia ini aku masih akan tetap memiliki perasaan ini..ayah~ aku mencintaimu.

**Naruto pov End **

"Naru?".Minato memanggil anaknya tpi tidak dijawab oleh anaknya.

"Naru?"

"Naru?"

"naru Hei"

"a-a iya ayah".

"kau ini kenapa malah melamun?"

"ah tidak,,oh ya ayah,tadi siapa yang menelepon?"

"oh itu teman ayah.."

"owh"

"yasudah ayo pulamg"

"h.m"

Minato pun menancap gasnya dengan sedikit kencan, ia deg-degan,karna sebentar lagi kekasihnya akan datang kerumahnya.

**######uchiyunahitsu#####**

"mana sih sasuke,,kok lama ya..".Minato terus mondar-mandir didepan pintu gerbang miliknya menunggu sang kekasih datang.

**BRUUMMM BRUUMM**

"itu sasuke".dengan girang Minato membukakan pintu gerbangnya,menyambut sang kekasih..

**CIATTT**

**BRUKK**

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung menemui Minato.

"maaf menunggu lama"

**CUP**

Sasuke mencium bibir minato langsung blushing seketika.

"ahaahaa iya tidak apa-apa,,ayo masuk"

"hn"

Sasuke dan minato pun memasuki rumah minato.

"oh yah kau sudah makan?".tanya minato

"belum".jawab sasuke.

"kebetulan aku dan anakku juga belum makan malam ,,kalau begitu kau tunggu diruang makan saja,aku akan menjemput anakku dulu di kamarnya"

"hn".

**Tok tok tok**

"naruto?"

"iya ayah"

"ayo makan nak"

"ah iya ayah sebentar"

"ayah tunggu dimeja makan ya?"

"iya".

**Tap tap**

Setelah menjemput naruto minato langsung kembali kemeja makan dan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan sasuke.

"mana anakmu?"

"ah masih sikamar sebentar lagi dia keluar"

"hn"

ayo datang sasuke.

**Tap tap **

Akhirnya naruto pun datang kemeja makan ,dengan hanya memakai kaos berwarna biru tua yang agak kebesaran,sehingga bahu mulusnya terlihat dengan jelas,,dan bawahannya..iya hanya memakai celana jeans pendek diatas lutut,dan penampilannya sukses membuat sasuke menjilat bibirnya.

oh god!kalau begini bukan hanya perutku saja yang kenyang,mataku juga,batin sasuke

"maaf menunggu lama".

"tidak apa-apa naruto iya 'kan sasuke?"'

"sasuke?"

"ah iya".

"nah naruto ini sasuke ,dan sasuke ini naruto".

"naruto/sasuke".

Minato memperkenalkan naruto kepada sasuke,sasuke pun menjulurkan tangannya,dan disambut oleh tangan naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto nama yang indah,sesuai dengan orangnya..batin sasuke.

"ayo kita makan"

"ayo".

Mereka pun menikmati makan malamnya dengan hikmat,apalagi sasuke,ia tak henti-hentinya memandang paha mulus naruto yang terekspose jelas dimatanya,merasa ada yang memperhatikannya naruto pun merasa kurang nyaman.

"maaf tuan sasuke ada yang salah dengan saya?"

"hn,tidak"

"tapi ken-"

"aku selesai..aku tunggu kau dikamar Minato"

"a—a iya sasuke"

Dengan seenakjidatnya sasuke memotong perkataan pun langsung meremas sendoknya sampai bengkok.

"naruto ayah kekamar dulu ya dah~"

"dah".

Naruto pun ditinggal sendirian oleh sasuke.

"ERRR siapa sih orang itu,,menyebalkan seenak jidatnya saja ia memotong perkataanku awas kau pantat ayam..sebenarnya dia siapanya ayah sih..kenapa ayah mau mengikuti perintahnya dan lagian kenapa harus dikamar ayah..err ARRGGHHTT dari pada aku memikirkan manusia brengsek itu mending aku tidur dan memimpikan ayah..hihihhii".

Naruto pun pergi menuju kamarnya..tanpa membereskan makanan yang ada dimeja makannya.

KRIIEETTT

"hah~ akhirnya dia tidur juga,,sedang apa ya naruto ,,ahh lebih baik aku kekamarnya.."

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu kamar didepan kamar minao.

**CEKLEKK**

''tidak dikunci,,dewi fortuna memang berpihak padaku".

dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya,Sasuke memasuki kamar naruto ia memutar matanya melihat sekeliling kamar naruto,sampai ia menemukan suatu objek yang menarik buku berukuran sedang dengan sampul bunga matahari berwarna kuning bertuliskan my diary,sasuke pun membukanya karna penasaran dengan isi buku itu.

"ck cinta terlarang ngah"

"engh~".

Mendengar suara erangan sasuke pun memutar tubuhnya mencari darimana suara itu berasal,sasuke langsung membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang membuat hasratnya bangkit ,orang yang disukainya tidur hanya dengan yukata tanpa bawahan ,ia pun menyeringai dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur naruto.

"kau memang indah naru"

Sasuke duduk dikasur itu,perlahan namun pasti tangan sasuke mulai mengelus paha tan mulus naruto.

"ssssssttttttttt",sasuke mendesis kala ia merasakan kulit lembut tak tahan sasuke pun menaiki naruto dengan tangan yang masih jadi tumpuannya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya keleher naruto,dekat,dekat ~

**CUP**

Sasuke mengecup leher naruto ,,kecup,kecup,kecup hisap..tak puas hanya mengucup sasuke pun menghisap leher itu.

"engh~".dengan keadaan yang tdak sadar naruto meremas rambut sasuke,sasuke pun menyeringai dan..

**BITE**

''AWWW".merasa ada yang menggigitnya naruto langsung bangun,betapa terkejutnya iya melihat sasuke berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"AAA~".Naruto menjerit

**DUAKKK**

Naruto menendang sasuke tepat di bagian 'junior sasuke.

"wadaww"

"apa yang kau lakukan hah"

''aduhh ~ ck bisakah kau menendang di daerah lain?"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU"

" hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja dan tara aku menemukan benda yang menarik".sasuke menjawab pertanyaan naruto sambil menunjukkan buku diary milik naruto.

"BUKUKU KEMBALIKAN BRENGSEK".naruto langsung berlari kearah sasuke,melihat naruto berlari sasuke langsung berdiri dan mengangkat buku diary itu tinggi-tinggi.

"kembalikan"

"tidak mau"

"ck,"

Naruto terus melompat layaknya tupai..ia tahu tinggi badannya tak sepadan dengan sasuke,karna itu ia melompat-lompat agar dapat meraih buku diary miliknya..

"aku akan mengembalikan buku ini asal~"

"asal apa hah?"

"asal kau maumenjadi pacarku"

"HAH KAU GILA "

"aku memang sudah sudah karna dirimu"

Orang ini benar-benar baru saja berkenalan sudah minta jadi naruto,ia menatap sengit orang yang ada didepannya.

"kalau aku idak mau?''

"kalau kau tidak mau..aku pastikan dalam hitungan satu detik buku ini sudah dibaca oleh Minato

**DEG**

"ck,sini kembalikan CEPAT AYAM MESUM"

"hn,tidak mau"

bagaimana ini tuhan,aku tidak mau ayah tau,kalau sampai tahu mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini,batin naruto kalut.

"mau tidak?'

"ck ya".akhirnya naruto menjawab pertanyaan sasuke dengan hati yang sebagai pacarnya..

"apa? aku tidak dengar?".

"ck IYA BODOH"

" owh..hahaahaa mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku naru sayang.." sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga naruto.

"oh iya sayang,aku lupa memberitahumu,,bahwa ayahmu adalah' kekasih gelapku' ".

**CUP**

**DEG**

Tidak mungkin ,ini- AYAH~.

**TBC...OR END ?**

**AAAAA == FICT APA INI….author yang aneh ini kembali dengan fict ancurnya lagi huee minna maf fictnya gaje…jangan rajam yuna yah karna fict ini mengandung sasumina #pd ..:v OH YA VOUTING KALIAN ADALAH TAKDIR FICT INI...XD..#Dor.**

**OK RnR MINNA..:D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh ya Naru sayang ayahmu adalah kekasih gelapku" bibir Sasuke berbisik merdu ditelinga Naruto,ia pun meninggalkan kamar Naruto setelah membisikan satu rahasia miliknya yang ia dan Minato pendam selama dua tahun lamanya.

Bisikan merdu yang menusuk telinganya,membulatkan mata,terkejut atas apa yang telah didengar olehnya,otaknya kembali mengulang kejadian-kejadian konyol (bagi Naruto) yang ia lalui malam ini,keluar dari kamar,makan malam,kemudian bertemu lelaki asing teman ayahnya yang kini mengaku sebagai kekasih ayahnya,memandangi bagaian tubuhnya yang tak tertutup kain yang ia kenakan dengan tajamnya sambil menyantap makanan diatas itu,Sasuke dia orang asing yang lancang memasuki

Kamarnya,membaca buku diarinya serta telah lancang menyentuh pahanya saat ia tertidur adalah orang yang benar-benar gila! Bagaimana tidak gila,baru saja berkenalan sudah menjadikannya kekasih dengan mengancamnya;memberi tahu ayahnya akan perasaan apalagi kegilaannya kali ini,kuping tidak mungkin ttamer

n?!apa tadi yang Sasuke katakan?dia- kekasih ayahnya? Tidak mungkin, orang itu mana mungkin ayahnya mau dengan orang gila,bukankah ayahnya 'normal Sasuke kan laki-lak-ini

kejadian malam ini adalah LELUCON. Yah, Kami-sama sedang memberinya lelucon haha lelucon gila yang menghibur hatinya.

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Crazy Love: UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya.**

**Pair: SasuNaru (Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto**

**Rate: M**

**The age of characters**

**Uchiha Sasuke:23**

**Namikaze Naruto:17**

**Namikaze Minato:40**

**Untuk sementara charnya hanya mereka bertiga,akan bertambah seiring berjalannya alur.**

**Warning: BL,alur gk jelas, eyd ancur,typo dimane-mane,ceritanya aneh dan semua kekurangan ada difict in.**

**Fict ini bersegel SSA(Suka-suka Author.. :v ngakk). **

**Bacalah warning sebelum anda membaca cerita.**

**Crazy Love chapter 2**

Matahari mulai menyerap kegelapan,meleburkan cahaya terang kedunia menyadarkan sang jantan untuk berkokok;membangunkan seluruh mahluk hidup dari dunia mimpinya.

"Enggh..." kelopak mata berwarna tan mulai terbuka,menampakkan dua bola mata berwarna biru cerah yang sedikit sayu dan menyipit akibat menyambut cahaya terang sang surya yang menegurnya untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah kesadarannya sudah terkumpul 100% Naruto pun segera menarik handuk orangenya dari kastop,berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi pribadinya,menjalankan salah

Satu kewajibannya sebagai manusia;membersihkan tubuh dari kotoran-kotoran yang melekat padanya. Gemericik air mulai terdengar saat shower dinyalakan,butiran-butiran air turun berjatuhan membasahi tubuh tan tanpa kain itu, menghantarkan rasa segarpada setia jengkal tubuhnya.

"Na na na..".senandung halus tercurah dalam bibir mungil yang lembab mengiringi tangannya yang mulai bergerak membersihkan sekujur badan serta memberikan aroma yang khas akan pribadinya. ketika ia sedang menggosokan spons yang diolesi sabun mandi beraroma jeruk segar pada bagian pahanya, tiba-tiba otaknya kembali mengulang kejadian semalam;dimana Sasuke mengelus-ngelus pahanya dengan tangannya yang pucat. 'ini kotor SANGAT KOTOR' nalarnya,Naruto langsung menggosok paha tannya yang mulus dengan bringasnya,mengesampingkan rasa perih yang dicipta oleh sponsnya,harus bersih. Pahanya harus bersih dari jejak-jejak tangah pucat Sasuke yang menyeramkan dan penuh kuman-kuman jahat.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu,tubuhnya kini sudah bersih dan rapi terbungkus seragam sekolah,sedikit eksis didepan cermin Naruto menata rambutnya yang jabrig agar terlihat lebih rapi supaya terlihat ya,,, tampanlah walau mukanya agak~ menjurus ke cantik apalagi saat rambutnya berantakkan,ketampanannya mulai diragukan.

"Sudah rapi saatnya sarapan". Ucap Naruto ketika menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamarnya untuk memasuki ruang makan yang kini di tempati oleh ayahnya dan siorang gila;Uchiha Sasuke. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Sasuke,kejadian tadi malam masih membekas dalam memorinya.

Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan nyalang yang khusus diberikan Naruto padanya itu hanya menyeringai tipis dalam diam.

"Pagi Naru...ayo sarapan" ajak Minato pada putranya.

"Iya ayah," mendengar ajakan dari ayahnya membuat ia lupa akan kekesalannya pada Sasuke,dengan wajah cerianya ia pun bersemangat menghampiri ayahnya dimeja makan,namun seketika senyumnya luntur dalam parasnya ketika melihat ayahnya berdiri dari kursi makannya sambil mengelap sisa makanan yang menempel pada bibirnya.

"Ayah mau kemana?akukan belum sarapan" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah redupnya.

"Gomen Naru,ayah harus buru-buru agar tidak ketinggalan pesawat kesuna. Tadi malam ayah memdapat pemberitahuan bahwa mulai hari ini sampai tiga bulan yang akan datang ayah ditugaskan perusahaan untuk bertugas dicabang perusahaan yang ada disunagakure,maaf sebelumnya ayah tidak memberitahu Naru semalam,melihat Naru tidur dengan nyenyak ayah jadi tidak tega membangunkannya,nah selama ayah disana Naru akan ditemani Sasuke dirumah ini,jangan bandel ya bersikap baiklah"ujar Minato sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa Naru tidak ikut dengan ayah? Aku tidak mau tinggal bersamanya" ujar Naruto dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Narukan sekolah ayah tidak mau sekolah Naru terganggu,jarak suna dan konoha tidaklah dekat mengertilah sayang,Sasuke adalah orang yang baik dia pasti bisa menjaga Naru dengan baik untuk ayah" bujuk Minato pada Naruto.

"Tapi-"

"Ayah janji akan menjalankan tugas ayah dengan cepat" Minato mengusap pelan rambut putranya tak ingin merusak kerapihannya.

" janji?"seperti anak kecil Naruto menunjukan jari kelingling pada Minato untuk mengikat janjinya.

""Janji" Minato pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Naruto untuk menyetujui janjinya.

"Aku sayang ayah..baik-baiklah disana"

Naruto memeluk tubuh Minato menghantarkan perasaanya yang benar-benar menyayangi ayahnya. Minato pun membalas pelukan putra semata wayangnya ia menatap Sasuke yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan yang dapat diartikan 'jagalah putraku dengan baik',Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapi tatapan Minato padanya.

Selepas berpelukan dengan ayahnya, Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengantarkan Minato kepintu gerbang rumahnya,hanya sampai pintu gerbang karna Minato akan dijemput oleh mobil perusahaan yang dikhususkan untuk menjemputnya.

"Minato". Ucap Sasuke,memanggil Minato.

"Ya Sasuke". Minato berseru

"Hn".

Cup

Sasuke menarik tangan Minato dan menciumnya tepat dibibir,Minato terkejut bola matanya membulat dengan sempurna ada Naruto disini kenapa Sasuke menciumnya?bukankah ini berbahaya ini harus dihentikan. Namun apa daya Minato tidak dapat bergerak dalam kukungan Sasuke ketika bibirnya ditarik pelan oleh bibir Sasuke dengan sekejap kesadarannya sudah mulai mengurang. Sasuke adalah pengatur kesadarannya ia tidak bisa dikatakan waras jika sudah dalam kuasa Sasuke,yah dalam kuasa Sasuke karna dia adalah segalanya bagi Minato.

"EKHEM" Naruto berdehem,menghentikan adegan ciuman sepasang kekasih didepannya yang memuakkan sekaligus menohok hatinya.

Sasuke menyadari deheman itu, ia pun melepaskan pangutannya pada bibir Minato setelah kembali menarik pelan penuh penghayatan,ia tahu ada percikan kecemburuan dibelakangnya,ia sengaja menimbulkan api dalam diri Naruto,lewat pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa _"kebencian dapat berubah menjadi cinta"_,ia belajar untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto lewat kebencian,ia akan membuat Naruto benar-benar mencintainya setelah membencinya,

'lewat kebencian maka cinta akan datang'. Sasuke bernalar dengan percaya diri.

Setelah Deheman panas keluar dari mulut Naruto tak lama mobil perusahaan pun muncul dan membawa Minato ke suna,setelah berpamitan dengan Naruto;mengecup puncak kepala Naruto,dan Sasuke. mobil yang ditumpanginyapun melaju meninggalkan rumahnya, Ayahnya telah pergi.

waktu berdetik dengan cepat tak ingin terkena hukuman sekaligus muak melihat wajah Sasuke karna berlama-lama berada dirumah Naruto pun berjalan menuju bagasi untuk mengambil Kyuubi;sepeda kesayangannya.

Sesampainya dibagasi mata Naruto terasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat Kyuubinya-teronggok diatas lantai hanya beranggotakan _bodynya_ pedalnya?kemana kedua bannya? Kemana rantainya ?KEMANA...?

'ini-siapa yang tega melakukannya?memutilasi Kyuubiku,tidak salah lagi pasti sipantat ayam itu' pikir Naruto

"SASUKE"

"Apa?"

Baru saja Naruto akan meluapkan emosinya dengan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya seketika hilang sudah rasa ingin berteriaknya saat mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri tegap dibelakangnya.

'Oi cepat sekali dia'

Batinnya,sedikit kagum pada Sasuke.

"Kau..APA yang kau lakukan pada KYUUBIKU HAH?" Naruto benar-benar marah,berani-beraninya si Sasuke memutilasi Kyuubi hingga seperti ini,keadaannya sungguh mengharukan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada sepeda itu"

Ujar Sasuke membela dirinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya,sebenarnya memang ia pelakunya,hanya saja ia malu untuk mengakuinya terutama jika ditanyai alasannya,sungguh jangan tanyakan.

"Jangan berbohong"

Sanggah Naruto,ia tak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa buktinya aku yang merusak sepeda jelekmu itu hmm?" Sasuke mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Naruto,dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Ja-" Naruto tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya,karna jika iya menjutkan kata-kata maka dipastikan bahwa bibirmya akan mengenai bibir Sasuke. Dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian Sasuke yang mrncium ayahnya.

'Menjijikan'

"Tidak udah cemburu Atas apa yang kulakukan tadi pada ayahmu,jika kau mau kau akan mendapatkannya saat ini juga"

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya,memasang ekspresi _sexy_ yang menjijikan bagi Naruto.

Tak ingin kejadian buruk menimpanya,Naruto mendorong tubuh tegap Sasuke dengan kasar,dwngan perasaan jijik Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuubi untuk pergi menuntut ilmu.

Ketika Kakinya mencapai lima langkah, tangan Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya,menghentiksn langkahnya.

"Berangkatlah bersamaku,tidak ada penolakan"

Sasuke berucap dengan nada memerintah.

Naruto benar-benar dongkol terhadap sikap Sasuke,memangnya dia siapa berani mengaturnya.

"Aku kekasihmu,aku berhak menga-"

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU MENJADI KEKASIHMU HAH?! KAU TAHU KALAU BUKAN KARNA AYAHKU AKU TAK SUDI JADI SOK MENGATURKU ORANG GILA."

Emosi menguasai dirinya, ia tak rela jika dirinya dikekang. Terutama okeh orang 'baru seperti Sasuke.

Setelah berucap demikian Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termangu,akibat perkataannya.

Sasuke pun menyusul Naruto dengan berjalan kaki,ia tinggalkan mobilnya dibelakang sana,semuanya terasa percuma apabila ia duduk nyaman didalam mobil tanpa ada Naruto,Sasuke sengaja merusak sepeda Naruto agar dia mau berangkat kesekolah bersama Sasuke,namun nyatanya tidak. Naruto memilih untuk berjalan kaki ketimbang harus satu mobil dengan Sasuke. supaya Lebih sehat dan tentunya lebih 'aman.

Sauke mensmbsh kecepatan langkah kakinya jetiks is melihst Naruto mempercepat lsngkshnysa, Akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk berlari agar dapat menyusul Naruto.

"Bisakah kau menurunkan kecepatanmu? Ini masih pagi aku baru mandi"

Keringat mulai keluar membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Akibat berolah raga dipagi hari, kalau Saja bukan Naruto yang ada didepannya, ia tak akan sudi berlari-lari di hari pagi hari,kecuali dihari libur.

Naruto terus berlari dengan

Cepat,ia tidak mau melihat wajah simesum dibelakangnya,dengan tampang cemberutnya ia menambah kecepatan larinya, jarak KSHS tidaklah dekat dari rumahnya. Jika sampai ia terlambat maka dapat dipastikah ia akan melihat pergerakan matahari dengan jelas,dari lapangan.

Langkah kakinya semakin melemah, Naruto sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari. Syukurnya gerbang KSHS sudah terlihat didepan matanya.

'Sedikit lagi Naruto'

Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar kekuatannya bertambah dan sampai pada tujuannya dengan cepat.

Melihat Pergerakan kaki Naruto melemah Sasuke langsung menambahkan kecepatan larinya, ia tidak boleh membiarkan Naruto mencapai gerbang KSHS sebelum ia cium,ya ia cium. Oh ayolah tidak salahkan jika Sasuke mencium kekasihnya? Yang tadi kan tidak jadi,yang sekarang haruslah berhasil, harus.

Dan niatnya mendapatkan morning kiss dari Naruto menjadi penambah kekuatan super bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berlari dengan cepat,semangatnya sudah bertambah. Sedikit demi sedikit jaraknya dengan Naruto mulai menipis.

"Naruto,,"

'Gawat Sasuke semakin dekat'

Naruto mulai was was melihat Sasuke berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGALAHKANKU BRENGSEK. PULSNG SAJA SANA"

Naruto terus memperkencang larinya, ia harus cepat sampai jangan sampai Sasuke mengejarnya.

"OH YA..AKU TAK YAKIN! LIHATLAH KECEPATAN LARIMU SUDAH MENYERUPAI SIPUT"

'Ayo sedikit lagi'

Sasuke terus memperpendek jaraknya dengan Naruto,sepertinya ia akan berhasil.

"AKU AKAN MENANG AAA KAU AKAN KALAH BRENGSEK. AKU MENANG AAA"

Naruto mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya,ia harus menang.

Matanya sudah berkunang-kunang,pemandangan disekitarnya sudah tak menyeta,ok Naruto kelelahan tenaganya terkuras habis kini ia benar-benar seperti siput.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah melambat membuat Sasuke semakin semangat Sasuke memburu,lari,,lari dan akhirnya Sasuke dapat meraih tangan Naruto,menariknya dan membantingnya pada pohon besar yang berada ditepi jalan

BRUKK

"ADUH TEME SIALAN SAKIT BODOH HOS HOS HOS"

Teriak Naruto ketika tubuhnya mengenai kulit pohon yang kasar.

"Aku menang hos hos ha ha kau kalah hos hos"

Ucap Sasuke senang,akhirnya ia dapat membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seme sejati yang super kuat.

"Kata siapa aku kalah,aku menang! kau yang kalah lihat gerbang KSHS sudah didepan mataku ha ha"

Naruto tertawa garing,membela dirinya.

"Khe..tetap saja kau tak mampu menggapainya,jadi kau kalah!"

Sang pemenang,mana mungkin mau kalah. Pokoknya kesemeannya harus dipertahankan.

"Aku-HEI KAU JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT"

Naruto mulai panik,Sasuke kembali memperpendek jarak tubuh mereka. Dan JARAK INI LEBIH MEMBAHAYAKAN DARI YANG SEBELUMNYA, Sasuke menghimpit tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai pengukungnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut ngah,,?"

Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto,dengan nada mengejek. Membuat Naruto merasa semakin 'kalah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut denganmu!"

Jawab Naruto,matanya menatap nyalang wajah Sasuke.

"Yang benar,,?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya,bersiap untuk mencium Naruto.

"ya-Hei kau-JANGAN HARAP DAPAT MENCIUMKU"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesebelah kanan, ia mengetahui rencana Sasuke,ia tahu Sasuke ingin menciumnya.

Sasuke terkekeh, ternyata Naruto mengetahui maksudnya. Kalau begini ia harus mencari ide untuk mendapatkan bibir Naruto. Yah, sebuah ide.

Setelah berpikir, Sebuah ide pun muncul dibenaknya, ia akan menjalankan idenya itu sekarang juga.

"Naruto ada ayahmu disebelah kirimu"

"Man-"

**Cup**

Naruto tertipu oleh Sasuke,bukan ayahnya yang berada disebelah kirinya melainkan bibir tipis Sasuke yang memang sedang menunggu bibirnya,untuk melakukan lumatan basah dipagi hari. Ia memang bodoh seharusnya ia berpikir ulang bahwa tidak mungkin orang yang sudah naik mobil untuk kesuna pergi menemuinya,Naruto memang dobe.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya,ketika Naruto masih termangu dalam keter kejutannya-ia hisap pelan bibir munyil Naruto meresapi tekstur lembut dari bibir itu.

'Sial bahkan bibirnya lebih memabukan dari bibir Minato'

Batin Sasuke,ia mulai merasa kerasionalannya mulai dipertanyakan.

Sadar akan apa yang terjadi dengannya,dengan amarah yang memuncak Naruto langsung menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan kencang

"Emnggm"

Sasuke mengerang menahan sakit pada bagian kepalanya,namun tetap saja,dalam keadaan kesakitan pun ia tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menekan bibirnya dalam, sehingga kini bibirnya semakin nempel dengan bibir Naruto, ia menyeringai-otaknya kembali menghasilkan 'Sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya

'Kau menjambak aku melumat,ok ini akan menyenangkan'

Dan ide konyol pun muncul dalam benaknya.

Jambakkan tak mempan,kini Naruto merubah gaya geraknya, ia pukul-pukul kepala Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya dengan bringas. Namun tetap saja Sasuke yang pikirannya sudah gila malah menyedot bibir yang selalu mampir dalam mimpinya itu dengan kencang,penuh gairah.

'Perang dipagi hari memang mengasyikan'

'Sial tidak mempan juga, aku harus mengalahkannya'

Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Naruto,keselamatan bibirnya atau mengalahkan Sasuke dalam pertarungan? sepertinya otaknya kembali kedalam mode dobe.

"Elmnnm"

Lidah Sasuke mulai menjulur keluar dari guanya,menjilat-jilat permukaan lembek didepannya yang mulai memerah akibat sedotan bibir tipis lawan mainnya, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kangan kanannya untuk menekan tengkuk Naruto, ia akan mulai memasuki gua hangat milik Naruto.

'E-eh apa ini lembek-lembek?'

Batin Naruto, ketika merasakan benda lembek yang menyentik-nyentil bibirnya.

'Sial ia mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan'

**BUKK**

"AAAA"

Sasuke berteriak kesakitan ketika Naruto menonjok kuat penisnya, ia langsung melepas pangutannya,beralih memegangi barang kebanggaannya yang berada dalam masa ktitis.

"Huahahahahahaa"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak,akhirnya ia menang juga dari si Sasuke setelah melakukan berbagai serangan. Ternyata pikirannya masih menjurus pada kekalahan Sasuke,bukan adegan ciuman yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke tumbang,ia terduduk diatas aspal sambil memegangi bagian selatan tubuhnya yang sedang terluka parah,tampangnya kini mulai meragukan untuk dibilang cool, Ekspresinya sungguh menyedihkan.

"Hahaaha lihat wajahmhu haahaaha" tawa Naruto semakin kencang, membuat Sasuke makin marah sekaligus malu atas penderitaannya saat ini.

"Kau,,,akan kembayar penderitaanku ini Naruto" ucap Sasuke,dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mulai berhenti tertawa,tampang Sasuke saat ini membuat moodnya untuk tertawa hilang seketika.

"Khe,,kau akan 'membayarnya"

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, tampangnya kini sudah kembali kemode yah~ _ cool _lah.

Naruto Mengeritkan alis,bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke. Membayar?membayar apa? Memangmya Naruto mempunyai hutang terhadap Sasuke?seingatnya tidak. Lagipula uangnya kan dipegang oleh Sasuke,dia mau bayar pake apa,daun? Tidak mungkin, Sasuke masih waras. Mana mungkin ia mau.

"Kau ini bag-"

"Naruto ayo cepat masuk,sebelum asuma sensei marah".

Ucapan pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dari dalam gerbang Konoha Senior High School memotong perkataan Naruto,ia adalah Inujuka Kiba teman sebangku Naruto yamg sangat menyukai anjing berbulu putih.

"Ah ya kiba tunggu aku,"

Naruto pun nelangkahjan kakinya menyusul Kiba yang menunggunya didalam gerbang.

Sesampainya didalam gerbang Naruto membalikan badannya untuk melihat Sasuke yang masih setia menatapnya dengan tampang menyeringai.

"Oy..Sasuke,lebih baik kau cepat-cepat urus 'burungmu itu aku yakin bentuknya mulai meragukan untuk disebut 'burung hahaha semoga harimu menyenangkan"

Setelah berucap demikian sosok Naruto telah hilang dari pandangan Sasuke,ia telah memasuki gedung putih dihapannya bersama kiba.

"Kau benar-benar 'akan membayarnya Naruto sampai aku berkata 'impas".

Entah rencana apa yang berada dalam otaknya kini,yang pasti seringainya mulai menampakkan sosok iblis yang menakutkan.

**To be countinued...**

**Yo saatnya balasan Review:**

**minae cute **:Huahaha dua lebih puass..wkwkwk ini udh lnjut

**Dark ** : ini dilnjut kok..wkwkw threesome O.O. akn ay pkirkan.. :v #ngakk

**Subaru Abe** : ah... terim ksih .. fictnya amburdul ya ini mlh mkin amburdul.. XD okk mksih sarannya.. saya akan terus mencoba untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya..

**miszshanty05** : waduh.. sya pkirkan lg untk adegn itu wkwkwkwk.

**Vianycka Hime **: waduh sadis nian.. wkwkwkw gk mungkn dya bkin Minato kecelkaan ntar bhya. Bisa dirasenggan Naru.. oh noooo author syag nywa #plakk

: yo ini udah lnjut.. :D lma bgt ya lnjutnya.. wkwkwk

**Viviandra Phanthom** : wah.. mksh udh mengajari saya. Gk pp kok say suka klo diajari jika otu hal2 yag baik.. jgn kapok ngjrin sya y.. XD #Plakk emg lu spa

Semoga typonya berkurg ya..hehe

**yunaucii** : wkwkwk teme emg serakah..ah iya sya lupa #plokk mksih udah ngingetin yunaucii.. udah sya cntumin kok umurnya hehehe

**MimiTao** : saya jug merasa aneh bkin ini cerita..#plakk yah..sygnya ini SasuMina..hehehe

**A.N: piuuhh #usapkeringat akhirnya chap dua selesai minna..dengan chap ini menyedihkan?mengesalkn?jelek?ancur?**

**Saya ucapkn terima ksh kpd readers semua yang mau menyemptkn wktunya untk membaca fict saya..mereview,follow,dan memfav sekali lagi terim kasih banyk yo.. :D**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
